


Smart and Scary: It Runs In The Family

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Arthur and Q are twins, Dialogue-Only, Not really a story, a story of phone calls, but i couldn't write it out, i have a backstory for this, i might rewrite this in the future, more a page of phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: “I’m going on the run.”“I’ve always wanted an evil twin.”





	Smart and Scary: It Runs In The Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quiet Desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756792) by [Aoidos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoidos/pseuds/Aoidos). 



“I’m joining the army.”

“I’m going to be recruited by MI6.”

“I didn’t realize that was the sort of job you could apply for.”

“Don’t the silly, A. I’m going to hack them and hire myself.”

“Of course. Have fun.”

“You too. Try not to shoot the good guys. No matter how annoying they may be.”

“No promises.”

*

“I’ve been recruited for a special project.”

“I’ll look into it.”

“It sounds fun and potentially dangerous.”

“Right up your alley then, A.”

“Feel free to join me anytime, Q.”

*

“I’ve been ordered to join the CIA.”

“I’m next in line for quartermaster.”

“Quite a competition we’ll have there.”

“Could be fun.”

*

“I’m going on the run.”

“I’ve always wanted an evil twin.”

“I thought you were the evil twin, Q.”

“I’m not the one wanted for a list of crimes, A.”

“No even a little worried about me?”

“Oh please, you’re running from the CIA. There’s nothing to worry about.”

*

“I have a job coming up in London.”

“I’ll make the appropriate security measures.”

“Not going to arrest me on the spot then?”

“There isn’t an arrest warrant for you in England.”

“How strange, I remember having to leave rather quickly last time I was there.”

“Hmm, the warrant must have got lost in the system.

“Of course. Thank you, Q.”

“See me before you leave, A.”

*

“Saw the explosion in the news.”

“I’m fine, A, thanks for asking.”

“Just checking in, Q. I would hate to lose my inside man.”

“I’ve been promoted.”

“Congratulations then. And good luck.”

“I’ll call you if I need you.”

*

“So, when you said you’d call if you needed help.”

“I managed fine.”

*

“Q. Would you mind telling me why you have been speaking to a wanted fugitive.”

“Depends on which wanted fugitive you are asking about.”

“Do you invite all of them into your flat?”

“Got a thing for bad boys, Q?”

“Your input is invaluable as always, Bond.”

“The question, Q.”

“Of course, Tanner. He’s my twin.”

“Oh God. Don’t tell me there’s two of you.”

“Not at all Bond. I’m the nice one.”

“Nice one?”

“Oh yes. Arthur’s wanted for a whole list of crimes.”

*

“My boss knows about you.”

“Wonderful. Should I make a note to never come back?”

“We both know they’d never catch you even if I stopped helping you.”

“How much trouble are you in?”

“Less than we expected. You’re not currently wanted for anything that really concerns them.”

“I’ll de my best to keep it that way then.”

*

“I’m on a job.”

“I assumed as much. You never go to France for leisure.”

“If everything goes well, I’ll be a free man by the time it’s over.”

“Well that is a shame. I was quite enjoying having an evil twin.”

“Not to be too worried. This might be one job I can’t complete.”

“Don’t die on me now, A.”

“Not planning on it, Q.”

“What are you planning?”

“Inception.”

*

“Congratulations. I hear you’re a free man.”

“It’s your turn to be the evil twin.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Depends how much Bond annoys me.”

“I give it a year.”

“I give it a month before you’re back on the run.”

“Have a little faith, Q. It wasn’t me that got caught last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Photo-Set at [here](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com/post/173890273306/myquietbluetomb-smart-and-scary-it-runs-in-the)
> 
> Tumblr: [@exhaustedcommonsense](https://exhaustedcommonsense.tumblr.com)


End file.
